Konohamaru Vs Pain
by Ultimateninjamaster
Summary: What if Hanabi was with team Ebisu? What if they fought the Asura path of Pain? (the robot) How will the team fare agianst the odds of a stronger Pain? Read to find out. One-shot. Konohamaru x Hanabi. Rated M for language and blood.


Konohamaru vs. Pain

One-shot

Konohamaru x Hanabi

**Summary: Okay, so Hanabi was there when Pain attacked and just to clear things up, Hiashi has suffered the same fate as Choza and Kakashi (he died fighting Pain)**

**Rating: I'll let you decide (no lemons)**

**Pairings: Konohamaru and Hanabi**

Fire rained down from the rooftops as building started to crumble. 5 Figures stood at a four way intersection, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Ebisu, and Hanabi.

"Alright, Konohamaru and I will go search for survivors over here, Hanabi, Udon, and Moegi, go find a safe place to lay low and then go and find some villagers to bring there." Ebisu ordered them

"Right!" the latter group said

"Don't get yourself killed out there Kono..." before Hanabi could finish the name, they were gone.

**20 minutes later…**

Hanabi and the others found a safe place in an old building outside of the village and were now walking back into the town when an explosion was heard.

_**BOOM!**_

Fearing the worst, Hanabi, Udon, and Moegi all ran to where the explosion was.

**Meanwhile, with Konohamaru and Ebisu**

"Damn it!" Ebisu yelled as he almost got hit by a rocket. (The Asura Pain didn't face Kakashi, he faced these 2)

"You are no match for me." The Pain simply stated

He then vanished and appeared behind Konohamaru, delivering a right hook to the side of his head. He was sent crashing into a building bringing it down on him.

"NO!" Ebisu yelled as the building fell. He then looked up at Pain, hate leaking from his eyes. "I'LL KILL YOU!" he then jumped back and sent 3 shuriken at the Pain, and then he yelled. "**SHADOW SHURIKEN JUTSU!" **the once 3 shuriken turned into 3000 shuriken. Pain blew 500 away into smoke but he couldn't take them all down. He was shredded and diced and sliced and flat out maimed by the attack. When the attack finished, at that was left was a few pieces of flesh as blood and guts and metal pieces lay scattered through the area and the pieces that were left gushed out blood, or a blood like material.

"Finally… KONOHAMARU!" Ebisu said/yelled as he saw Konohamaru come out from under some rubble. Blood was leaking from his head and arm and he seemed to be limping as he smiled, but then doubled over in Pain from the attack.

"H-Hey Ebisu-S-sensei." He said weakly as he smiled softly. By this time, Hanabi, Udon, and Moegi appeared and saw the way Konohamaru looked.

After some healing from Moegi and Hanabi, Konohamaru looked better and could now fight more fights but he was still sore.

"Thanks you two." Konohamaru said with a warm smile. Making both girls blush.

"No problem!" they said in unison

Just then the Deva Pain (the main one) appeared on the rooftop of a broken building. "so… you defeated him…" he said looking at Ebisu "now it is time for you to pay." He said with venom in his voice. He then disappeared and appeared behind Ebisu slashing his back with his pole (I don't know what it's called) Ebisu yelled out in pain and jumped away. Not a millisecond later, Pain was in front of him and stabbed him in the heart, making him cough up blood. Some of the blood got on Pains face making him angry. "Why you little son of a mother fucking WHORE!" he yelled while his students stood in shock.

"G-go to H-HELL!" was Ebisu's last words as he died and slid off the pole and on to the ground.

A bloody puddle was accumulating under Ebisu's dead body. "EBISU-SENSIE!" Konohamaru yelled catching Pains attention.

"Did I kill someone important to you?" pain asked after regaining his calm demeanor. "Do you hate me?

His answer was 2 clones appearing form behind him and trying to hit him. Pain just scoffed and killed them all making them evaporate into nothing. "H-how-" he never got to finish his sentence as he was kneed in the gut. He then used the **SHINRA TENSEI** on all four Genin sending Hanabi through a wall, Udon into a building and getting smashed out the other side unconscious, Moegi into the same wall as Hanabi. Konohamaru was not as lucky as his friends. As he was flying, Pain used his speed and got behind him about 200 yards, using his Bansho Ten'in to make him speed up and smash into seven building before Pain jumped and delivered a heavy kick to Konohamaru smashing him into the ground. He then skid for about 50 yards before coming to a stop. He was barely holding on to conscious and couldn't get up. Pain went over to him and picked him up by the neck only for him to pop into thin air. Pain was to confused at the moment to see the **RASENGAN **coming from behind him. Konohamaru scored a direct hit on Pain and pain smashed into a wall. However, no show of pain was on his face. He just got back up and sped over and grabbed Konohamaru by the neck and slammed him into the ground, making him cough up immense amounts of blood. Pain then picked him up and slammed him against the mountainside. He used **SHINRA TENSEI **on him making a crater in the mountainside with Konohamaru roughly 6 inches away from the rock, Pain pulled out his Chakra Pole and slammed in into Konohamaru's stomach and embedding it into the wall firmly. Konohamaru coughed up blood and screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHGGHHHHH!" his scream was heard by everyone within a 2 mile radius.

**With Hanabi and Moegi**

Hanabi and Moegi had regained consciousness and heard his scream. Both their eyes widened and they tried to get off the wall they were embedded in. Udon was out cold still. Both girls had finally gotten off the wall and fell forward on their faces. They slowly made their way to their feet and limped over to their comrade and friend.

**Back with Konohamaru**

Meanwhile, Pain had embedded more Chakra Poles into Konohamaru. One in both of his hands and feet two in his abdomen and 9 more in his stomach where the other one was. Konohamaru was stuck in mid air held up by only these poles that were going through his body. His full weight was trying to get on the ground but it was actually ripping the poles from his body in an upward fashion. '_Big Brother Naruto, I'm sorry I failed you._' He thought as Pain left him Hang there. Once Pain was gone, he let a small tear fall. Not from the pain. Oh no that was beyond tears, but from the sadness of letting everyone down. '_Moegi, Udon, and Ebisu-sensei, I'm sorry I failed you._' Another tear fell. '_Konoha, I have failed you. Grandfather… I'm sorry for my mistakes._' Tears started to pour from his eyes as he realized how bad his failure was. '_H-Hanabi… I'm sorry that because of my inability to do anything, you may die… I just wish I had gotten the chance to tell you_' "…I love you." He said out loud. It felt good to him for getting this off his chest, "Hanabi, I love you, I really do, please be alright because I… I…"

**With Hanabi and Moegi**

Both girls kept going in the direction they heard the scream. Hanabi was to tired to activate her Byakugan. But when they saw Konohamaru, they were shocked at what they saw. Konohamaru stuck 6 inches off a wall with poles slowly ripping his skin. They screamed his name. He didn't seem to hear them so they tried to run at him to help him. When they neared, they heard him yell out at the top of his lungs. "…I LOVE YOU HANABI!" He then fell limp as he lost consciousness. Hanabi was taken aback by that outburst. She never was sure about her feeling about him but she thought she had a crush on him. Moegi was feeling all sorts of emotions: happy, surprised, worried, and sad. She was happy for her friends, surprised by his outburst as well, worried about his condition and if he was going to make it and sad because he picked Hanabi over her, but overall happy. Both girls approached his body and tried to pull out the Chakra Poles. The first one they pulled was the one in his right hand. As they started pulling, Konohamaru opened his eyes and Screamed as loud as he could in pain. They kept pulling but with tears in their eyes because they were hurting him. After 20 minutes, they managed to get out three Chakra Poles the ones in his hands and one in his stomach/abdomen. He then started helping by creating a single shadow clone (much to their disarray) and used most of his strength to pull the rest out. Once they were all out, he slumped against the wall and slid down leaving a trail of blood on the wall. He looked up at Hanabi and smiled. "H-hey H-H-Hanabi." He said weakly. He started coughing up blood which scared the two girls. Hanabi held onto him while Moegi stood there crying over her friend. "H-hey don-don't cry, I-I'm fi-fine." He said with a warm smile.

"SHUT UP KONOHAMARU!" Hanabi shouted "You're hurt! You sound like you are going to die and you have holes in your stomach, hands, and feet!" she continued to yell as tears started to fall even harder. '_I have to tell him now or else I won't get another chance_'

"Han-Hanabi, why are y-you so mad?" Konohamaru asked completely shocked at Hanabi's outburst.

"BECAUSE YOU FUCKING IDIOT, I LOVE YOU GODDAMN IT!" she screamed to the heavens as if it were obvious to Konohamaru.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered out of shock and pain

She looked at his eyes and repeated herself "I love you." He was about to confess back but Hanabi stopped him. "I heard you yell it out before you fell unconscious. So you don't have to say anything." She leaned down to meet him face to face and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Not a second later Moegi, who was bringing Udon over, noticed the pain that did this floating over the village.

"Look, it's Pain!" Moegi yelled. Not a second later he used his large scale **SHINRA TENSEI** and destroyed the village up until about 20 yards from them. A streetlight was seen flying through the air and Konohamaru saw it. It was headed straight at Hanabi as her back was turned to avoid debris. She was standing two feet away from him and he used the last of his strength to save her.

"Hanabi!" Konohamaru yelled as he used almost all of his very little strength to push her out of the way.

_***SQUELCH***_

The next thing Hanabi knew, she was on the ground eating dirt. She was fuming and turned around with flames in her eyes. As soon as she turned around, she regretted it, for what she saw terrified her beyond any genjutsu Itachi, Sasuke, or Kurenai could come up with, combined.

Behind her, was Konohamaru implanted in the wall with the streetlight sticking out of his stomach with blood gushing everywhere and his eyes were closed. Hanabi screamed in terror. Moegi and Udon who hid behind a rock came out and saw what she saw. Udon threw up his lunch, dinner, and breakfast from today and yesterday. Moegi fainted at the sight of it.

Hanabi ran up to him and grabbed his hand. "Konohamaru? Kono-Konohamaru? KONOHAMARU!" she said, wept, and screamed respectively. His pointer finger twitched as he opened his eyes a little as blood started to come out of his mouth for a second. She gasped and looked at him.

"H-h-h-h-he-hey Han-Han-Han-Hanabi d-d-d-d-do m-me a f-f-fav-favor?" he asked as his vision started fading. The sky darkened as he said that and it started to rain. (Listen to **EVASCENCE MY IMMORTAL** it's sad so put it on repeat for a couple of times) "W-w-w-will y-y-you l-live a h-h-happy l-l-l-life without me?" he asked as tears started to form in his eyes. "I-I-I l-l-love y-y-you H-Hanabi, p-p-p-please," the tears now flowing out of his eyes, Hanabi's eyes were pink and puffy as tears poured out of her eyes. He coughed up blood and a drop fell on her face. (He's still on the wall but now his feet touch the ground and are moved out a bit. She is on her knees holding onto his hand still) "p-p-p-please l-l-live a m-m-meaningf-" Cough "ful l-l-life. I w-w-will a-a-a-all-w-ways l-love you."

"I-I love (hiccup) y-(sniffle) you t-t-too." He smiled hearing this and his life ended there. "Konohamaru? Konohamaru wake up! Konohamaru DON'T LEAVE ME! KONOHAMARU!" she yelled and cried and cried and said his name over and over again. (You can turn the song off)

Pain heard a yell of "KONOHAMARU!" and decided to check it out. He didn't know why but he just felt compelled to.

When he arrived he saw Konohamaru's dead body with the streetlight in it. Blood was all over the wall behind the young boy and he also saw a girl about the same age as the boy crying saying his name over and over. He recognized the boy as the one who hit him earlier.

**SECRET LOCATION NEAR KONOHA**

Nagato's eyes as he saw what he had done to such an innocent boy who never did anything wrong except try to avenge his sensei. "Wh-what have I done…" he deadpanned to no one in particular.

**BACK IN KONOHA**

Pain's eyes widened as he saw the boy he murdered and the little girl whose heart he shattered. He walked over to the streetlight and pulled it out. Konohamaru's body slumped and Hanabi hugged it. Pain walked to the girl and told her "I'm sorry… I never meant for innocent children such as you to die by my attack. Please forgive me, for I am truly sorry." He vanished back to the crater to fight Tsunade, when Naruto showed up in **SAGE MODE**; he sensed Udon, Moegi, and Hanabi's chakra signatures but no Konohamaru anywhere. He looked down fearing the worst. (Their fight went the same except Naruto used Kyuubi from the beginning and Hinata never got "killed")

Nagato could not revive Konohamaru since he did not kill him, as it did the rest. A funeral was held for him because he was the only one that could not be revived, everyone showed up and Hanabi was a total wreck with Hinata holding her as she cried and Hiashi looked at his daughters and, for once in his life, he approved of the emotions being shown by his daughters. (Listen to **ANGEL BY SARA MCLAIN**)

Naruto (filling in the Hokage Position until Tsunade woke up) started by saying "Hello people of Konoha, we gather here today to commemorate the loss of one Konohamaru Sarutobi. An honorable friend, a great comrade, a loving son, a beloved brother to most (not blood, just brother-like) and an all around great guy and this is a devastating loss to all in Konoha. Would anyone like to say a few words in his honor?" Hanabi raised her hand. (Turn song off) (Turn on **KELLY CLARKSON BECAUSE OF YOU**)

"I would." She regained her composure before going up. "Konohamaru was one of my best friends, he always made me smile no matter what, and I admit that I had a crush on him. He was the one who saved my life by pushing me out of the way of a streetlight that was flung by Pains attack. He stayed alive long enough to tell me what he wanted me to do with my life." She started to tear up. "He asked me to live a meaningful life and to live a happy life." Tears poured down her face. "When you say that he is a great guy, that is an understatement, he was amazing, fighting until the very end. And saving someone as his final act, he was a hero and he will always be a hero, to me at least." With that, she walked off the stage and ran into Hinata's arms and broke down again. (Turn song off)

After the funeral, Hanabi stared at his grave for 3 hours before Hinata came and walked her home. That night and for nights to come, she cried in her sleep and Hinata would lay in bed by her and comfort her through the night.

**Hello, Ultimateninjamaster here with my first sad fic and I cried through this because a lot of the songs listed are songs that I listened to when I lost my mom 5 years back. She was murdered so I can sort of relate to Hanabi. Leave me a review on how I did, even if you don't like it. Thank you. Favorite this story if it's good and rate it in a review from 1-10. 1 being the lowest, 10 being the highest.**

**I do not own Naruto, or any of the sings in this fic, I wrote down the name of each artist with their song. Have a nice day.**


End file.
